10 Thing I HATE about Brittany
by LoLness
Summary: Brittany has everything I ever wanted. Popularity, awesome dance skills and the heart of someone I never intended to fall in love with. Mike Chang...Sequel to 10 things I HATE about Finn, Rachel POV


**Hey everyone this is basically Rachel's POV of 10 things I hate about Finn**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own glee or any of its characters ;)**

**10 things I hate about Brittany**

RPOV (diary entry)

The sound of clapping filled my ears as I quickly took a seat. "No Brittany, I didn't actually take a seat, I meant I sat down," I said to the blonde who was looking over my shoulder and reading what I was writing. Normally I would freak if someone (preferably a cheerio) was reading my prized possession, but I was fine with it because it was just Brittany.

"HEY!" I heard Britt say. "I have blonde hair," she stated happily. See what mean? She's just harmless and innocent and yet I want to punch her head off and wring it out like a dirty sponge until every last disgusting drop of brain juice oozes out of the drain.

"Woah, you have anger management problems," Brittany whispered "I feel sorry for this Brittany girl who you hate so much."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Yep this diary entry was totally safe. Anyway, back to the point, I never really understood my hatred for the blonde cheerio. Daddy says whenever I'm confused about something (which hardly ever happens because I'm so perfect) I should write down a list of reasons to solve the problem on which I was confused by; in this case why I hate Brittany. So here I go:

The Reasons why I, Rachel Berry *Gold Star*, hate Brittany:

1. No one in the entire school knows her last name. Why does this annoy me? Well I love to address people by their full name. Papa says it sounds more formal, like : Finn Hudson can't dance or I like the magazines Kurt Hummel reads or I love Mike Ch- oh you get the point

2. She always forgives people (or things) no matter how many times they do something wrong. I know this doesn't exactly sound like a bad thing but once you hear her repetitively apologising to a parked car for standing in it way, you'll get easily frustrated.

3. She always peeks over my shoulder and reads my diary entries. This itself doesn't bother me as Brittany would never tell anyone my secrets, the thing that bothered me was that I had to put up with her breathe constantly tickling my neck and that was extremely annoying. Speaking of breathing, I can't feel any on my neck. Where is Brittany?

4. No offense but she is extremely dumb. (Good thing Britt isn't here to read this although she probably would think that I was talking about the other Brittany that I want to punch which is actually the Brittany which isn't here.. is anyone else confused?) Any who, Brittany is just not the brightest bulb or the smartest cookie. (Yum, cookie) Either way I don't understand how anyone could think that their cat reads their diary, I mean seriously!

5. She has this really weird obsession with animals and I'm not kidding. I mean I love animals (I'm a vegan and proud of it so in your face Jesse St James) but I really don't want to hear about gay sharks or a male duck inside a hat etc. Oh and apparently she also keeps a bird in her locker. (I'm not sure about that one. I'm not a fan of rumours, mostly because they're about me...)

6. She's an amazing dancer. What? I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous. I am offended by that accusation. That's utterly absurd!

7. Anything she does is cool. She in a relationship with Santana Lopez for crying out loud (not that I'm homophobic, I have two gay dads) If anyone else in glee had a same-sex relationship the whole school would be scornful toward them. It's like Brittany sets trends and everybody follows it. Grrr...

8. No matter how dumb she is, (see point 4) she still does well enough to stay on the cheerios and glee (which is kind of a relief because we need at least 12 people) but still some of us have to work our asses off to get good grades. (OMG! I just said or wrote ass. Damn, now I need to wash my mouth with soap)

9. She slept with Santana while she was with Mike. Enough said not going to elaborate or I might spill that I really like Mi – (I should stop speaking right now)

10. Although I do have better qualities like singing and brains, Brittany has everything I ever wanted. Popularity, awesome dance skills and the heart of someone I never intended to fall in love with. Mike Chang. There I said it. Happy now?

I FREAKIN' LOVE MIKE CHANG.

MC+RB MC+RB MC+R - Oh shoot Brittany's coming back. Hide the diary.

*END OF DIARY ENTRY*

"Hiya," Brittany said "I wanna help you with something."

"With what," I asked with curiosity.

"With getting Mike to like you"

WHAT!

Maybe Brittany isn't as dumb as she seems and maybe I might not hate her...

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed to my other fic. **

**Peace, love & glee**


End file.
